


Breathe

by sinofwriting



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Buck wakes up after a nightmare.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about how I would really like for 9-1-1 to show Buck actually showing he went through something traumatic and processing it and also how I want the show to make Buddie canon so I combined the two (kind of) and wrote this.
> 
> I wrote this as if it was a scene in the show, like in the finale of season three this is the last scene we get where we don't know it's Eddie until literally the last 30 seconds. So, yeah. Hope you guys like it! (I also wrote this in like five minutes, so excuse any grammar/spelling errors)
> 
> My 9-1-1 tumblr is @ severidebuckley

Buck’s eyes fly open as he struggles to breathe, a hand coming up to grasp at his chest where his heart is beating rapidly, while the other is pushing against the mattress so he can sit up. He forces his eyes shut, as he continues to struggle to breathe, the sound of roaring water still in his ears. 

Taking deep breaths that sound shaky even to his own ears, he slowly feels his heartbeat go back to normal and the sound of water calms down until finally all he can hear is the sound of two people breathing. He slowly opens his eyes and rubs his hands over his face, just now noticing he had started to cry at some point. “Fuck.” He mutters, voice raspy. Buck winces at how raw his throat feels as if he had screamed himself awake. 

Before he can think about what had woke him up, he feels a hand grasp at his hip, before sliding up to rest over his heart. He slowly slinks back down into the bed and into the warm body next to him. 

“You okay, Buck?” The voice is muffled, barely recognizable if it wasn’t something Buck had been hearing nearly every day for the past month.   
He nods, before realizing they can’t see. He clears his throat, wincing at the sharp stabbing sensation that it gets him. “I’m okay, it was just the tsunami.” He glances over at his bedmate and has to stop himself from laughing, seeing that despite him waking up violently, they still had the covers drawn up over their head and the only way you could tell someone is there is by the lump underneath the blankets. 

“I don’t know how you don’t suffocate like that.” He shakes his head. “Face stuffed into the pillow and blankets pulled over your head.”   
They groan pulling the covers down and rolling over so they’re on their back, an arm wide open. “You and Christopher do the same thing.” Eddie tells him, running a hand through Buck’s hair when Buck curls into him, head resting on his chest. “Now, sleep. I’ve got you.”


End file.
